Skullion Raider
in " "}} Skullion Raider (スカリオン・レイダー Sukarion Reidā) is a Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer and member of Diabolos, a guild of dragon eaters.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 18 Appearance Skullion is a tall, broad man whose facial features are mostly hidden by a skull-like helmet with two horns protruding from the sides. His attire resembles that of a skeleton’s, with other bone designs to compliment his appearance. He dons two overly-sized skull accessories on his shoulders with a dark-colored cloak, along with gloves and leg armor from the knee down.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Page 20 Personality Like the other members of Diabolos, Skullion is an avaricious individual, dedicated to eating dragons in order to take their powers. He displays a confident, somewhat arrogant disposition in battle, tending to look down on his enemies and viewing those who oppose him as fools.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 11, Page 19 Acting as the de facto leader of his team, Skullion is shown to impose his decisions on his companions, such as when he forcibly teleported Kiria and Madmole back to the ship despite the former’s objections.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Page 5 He is also intelligent, as he was able to identify Mercphobia as having lost his Water God Dragon powers.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Page 21 History At some point in time, Skullion devoured a Corpse Dragon, which enabled him to take on their power. He then joined Diabolos, a guild exclusively comprised of Dragon Eaters, fifth generation Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 18-19 Synopsis 100 Years Quest arc Magic and Abilities Corpse Dragon Slayer Magic (骸の滅竜魔法 Mukuro no Metsuryū Mahō): Skullion is able to use this Magic that allows him to gain the abilities and characteristics of a Corpse Dragon.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Page 20 He uses this magic to teleport people. When used on someone, it dissolves their body into ashes only to have them re-appear where the original caster resides.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 8: Pages 2-4 Skullion can also use this magic to bind their targets and turn waterFairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 10: Page 4 and fireFairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 10: Page 6 into ashes. He also gains the ability turn his body into ash to avoid receiving any damage.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 10: Pages 6-8 He can also use this magic to create objects out of ash.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 16: Page 17 *'Corpse Dragon's Utter Ash' (骸竜の絶灰 Mukuroryū no Zekkai): Skullion creates a vortex of ash surrounding him while turning everything around him into ashes.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 11: Pages 11-13 *'Black Ash' (ブラックアッシュ Burakku Asshu): Skullion places his hands in front of him while having his palms face each other, he then pulls the ashes onto himself and then releasing it on his target which causes them to instantly turn into ashesFairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 11: Pages 15-16 and teleporting them away.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 12: Page 19 Dragon Force ( Doragon Fōsu): Like all Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers, Skullion has the ability to use Dragon Force. However, the use of it is forbidden as it differs from the previous generations.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 19-20 Telepathy ( Terepashī): Skullion is able to use to Magic to telepathically communicate with others.Fairy Tail 100YQ Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 1-15 Quotes *(To Mercphobia) ''"You are no longer the Water God Dragon. Unfit to eat!"''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 10, Page 5 *(To Gray Fullbuster) ''"We feed on dragons. Not devils. Forgive us for leaving this table without eating."''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 11, Page 16 *(To Team Natsu) ''"As long as there are dragons, we will prey on them."''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 16, Page 15 Battles & Events *Team Natsu & Mercphobia vs. Kiria, Madmole & Skullion Raider *Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell vs. Skullion Raider & Madmole *White Out Mirajane Strauss & Elfman Strauss vs. Skullion Raider & Madmole References Navigation Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Diabolos Members Category:Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Antagonist Category:Male